


Birthday, Squared

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, Books, Coffee, Dancing, Gift Giving, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise birthday party is an even bigger surprise when the birthday boy doesn't even know it IS his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday, Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> For [KaneKaneWeek](http://kanekaneweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> Day 6: Birthday, Celebration, Dancing

Haise sighed. He had wanted the team to eat dinner together, but that just wasn't going to happen. Urie had gone off in a huff, and Ginshi and Mutsuki were out on a date. At least they had told him early enough that he knew not to make dinner for them.

So, in the end, Haise just made dinner for Saiko. She was grateful enough, and even socialized with him a bit, but as soon as she was done she went back up to her room.

After cleaning up, Haise went to his room. He opened the door and turned on the light, only to have Kaneki jump up from behind the chair.

"SURPRISE!"

Haise jumped, instinctively dropping into a fighting stance at the sudden shock. He relaxed when he saw it was just Kaneki. He was puzzled though, when he saw the "Happy Birthday!" sign awkwardly taped to the wall.

"Birthday...?"

"Yeah," said Kaneki. His face fell. "You... don't know your birthday...?"

"No." Haise didn't think about it much, but he supposed it was weird not to know one's own birthday.

"But how do you know when my birthday... ohhh... right."

Kaneki facepalmed.

"Well," said Kaneki, walking up to Haise. "Happy Birthday!" He hugged Haise, giving him a quick kiss.

Walking over to the coffee table, Kaneki picked up a small, neatly wrapped package. "Here you go," he said, holding it out.

"Oh, thanks!" As Haise took the gift, a realisation struck him. "Oh! I didn't get you anything! I mean, I didn't know, but..."

"Oh, that's okay," said Kaneki.

"Oh! Hang on," said Haise. He handed the present back to Kaneki and ran out of the room.

"O... kay..." said Kaneki. Really, he was fine with not getting anything.

A few moments later, Haise re-entered the room. He was holding a bag.

"I got you a Christmas present, but you can have it early. Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it."

"That's okay," said Kaneki with a smile. He handed Haise his present back and took the bag.

Haise tore open his present at the same time that Kaneki reached into the bag.

"Whoah!" said Kaneki. He was holding a bag of Hawaiian Kona Coffee. "Where did you get this? This stuff is expensive!"

"I called in a few favors at work," said Haise. "Or should I say, a few _flavors_!"

Kaneki just sighed.

Haise grinned. He looked at his gift: A Japanese translation of the Kurt Vonnegut novel _Slaughterhouse-Five_.

"Oh, Kaneki, thank you! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"I do! Thanks!"

Stepping forward, Haise kissed him. Kaneki kissed him back, resting his free hand on Kaneki's shoulder.

Haise walked over and turned on his radio. "Oh, I love this song!" he said, as he started to dance around the room. He smiled and Kaneki, slowly dancing closer to him.

Kaneki knew what was coming as Haise stepped up to him. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he didn't resist as Haise took his hands and led him around the room.

Kaneki smiled as Haise not-so-subtly danced them over to the bed. They tumbled onto it, giggling.

"Saiko's the only one home," said Haise said with a smile, "so we don't have to be too quiet..."

"Excellent," Kaneki replied. He rolled them over so he was on top. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt off. Leaning down, he gave Haise a long, slow, deep kiss. He sat up, grinning down at his lover. "You might have forgotten your other birthdays, but I'm gonna make sure you _never_ forget this one."


End file.
